Whispers of the Wind
by VictoriaWhales
Summary: She doesn't want to leave him, but she knows her time has come. He is the only one that understood her. He had become a part of her life, like the scythe that she held and the blood that stained her hand. This is their story and this is how they began.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello~! This is my first fanfiction~! I am really happy to finally post one and I hope that you will like it~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter. It's awesomeness belongs to Mr. Togashi.**

Treacherous wind blew through her hair, sending it flying. She stood there, incredibly still. She did not utter a sound. She only looked upon a morbid seen of infinite red. Crimson was all her eyes could see for miles and miles. Her focus was not wavering and her soul either. This was a common scene for the young girl; it was her work after all.

She turned at the sound of a loud clapping. A tall young man walked up to her, a smile never leaving his face.

"That was quite impressive, Miss Kasumi," said the man. "You have great chances in being accepted. We shall contact you as soon as possible and inform you of our decision."

"Thank you, Shalnark," she replied coolly. "If I am not chosen, should I be expecting a squad of the Ryodan knocking at my door to kill me?"

"That would be it," he laughed although it wasn't funny in the girl's eyes.

"I shall see you shortly." She walked off stiffly, never looking back on her strange interlocutor.

She was climbing a street that had been left deserted by the people who had fled at the rain. It had been a couple hours since her evaluation and she had been on edge ever since. She was alert at every movement, at every sound, waiting for people from the infamous troupe of thieves and murderers to descend from a car and kill her on the spot. She was wearing a black raincoat that protected her from the rain, but not from the bone chilling humidity. She was eager to get to her apartment and place a cup of hot-chocolate between her freezing hands.

Tiny droplets of water fell onto her bare head, leaving her warm auburn hair wet. The sloshing of her water filled boots filled the dead street with a repetitive echo. This somehow seemingly ordinary fourteen year old girl was going through much more than all the girls her age. She never thought of love, neither had she sought for it, she didn't care what other people thought of her and she was incredibly emotionless on the outside.

She halted in front of a door, on which the paint was fading and the lock was rusting. She took out a small key and forcefully shoved it into the keyhole. There was a moment of silence and then she turned the object, which made the broad panel crack and the lock whine. She pushed it open and stepped in a warmly coloured anteroom.

She hung her clothing and boots to dry and then plopped her key into an empty bowl. She made her way to the small living room that was also used as the dining room. She let herself fall on one of the sofas. She gave a sigh of relief and removed her glasses to massage her poor aching eyes.

She heard a soft mewling from under the coffee table and she peered at what was hiding there. She grabbed a large chocolate coloured Himalayan cat and held it close to her heart.

"How are you?" she cooed lovingly at the animal that didn't seem to care at all. "What has my Mr. Benjamin been up to?"

Noticing that the feline was getting annoyed, she put him down and traveled to the kitchen, where she took out some fancy cat food and served it to the animal with soft paws. Smelling his food, the cat dashed to the dish and started to eat gluttonously.

The girl got up and picked up the daily journal that she went to retrieve every day. It had been left unruffled and coffee stains free, which meant that her older brother wasn't home yet. She gave a light pout at that thought, but her mood lightened when she noticed there was a message from him on the fridge that warned her that he was coming home late.

She sat down with a fuming mug of hot apple cider and opened the newspaper. Her eyes flew over the unnecessary articles until she found what she had been looking for. It stated that there was a killer on the loose and he had no relations to any organisations.

'_Not yet, I don't_,' thought the girl as she took a sip of her beverage. _'They keep saying that it is probably a man responsible for all these murders. They definitely have no imagination. The only good thing about this vague news article is that they don't have a clue about who did it_.'

She discarded her newspaper and returned to the kitchen were some water was boiling. She turned the fire off and poured it into an instant ramen cup. She took a fork from an open drawer and she shut it with a movement of her hips.

On her way back to the couch, she grabbed a dry towel and wrapped it around her damp hair. She turned the TV on as she sat down on her sofa. She flicked it over to the news and sank into the mushy pillows around her. The dull reporter was talking about the upcoming auctions in Yorknew City and that was soon followed by a heated debate on the probable presence of the Genei Ryodan.

'_You bet that they'll be there,_' the girl thought as she noisily slurped the rest of the noodles in her cup. '_They'll be there and the will have a new member to introduce to you, regardless of it being me or not_.'

She watched the newscast a little longer until she got bored and started to flip through the channels. She stopped on the Hunter-only channel that announced that year's new recruits. She smiled when she saw Hisoka's picture, she was going to have to be on the lookout for him. He was a dangerous man.

After seeing more than five pictures waltz across the screen, she felt genuinely surprised by the quantity of Hunters that had passed that year. When she had gone to pass the exam, there had only been two Hunters, including herself, who had made it through. She thought that she had gone insane when she saw the picture of an innocent looking boy show up onto the screen. That boy had incredibly spiky greenish black hair and sweet brown eyes.

'_Who could have thought that a child like this could ever become a Hunter?_'

After that boy was the picture of a blond young man, who she had mistaken for a woman, and a strange older man with square glasses. She sank back in her bed of clouds and watched some of the recap of the Hunter exams.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar ring of her phone. She answered it with a ring in her voice.

"Hello?"

"This is Shalnark," said the disembodied masculine voice. "We have deliberated all day and we have decided that you were the perfect contender for the position. We would like for you to be on the next plane for Yorknew."

"Alright, I will see you later then."

She walked over to her room and started to stuff random pieces of clothing and shoes inside a medium sized suitcase. Her cat, Mr. Benjamin, went to perch himself on her bed. She pet him for a while and then wrote a note addressed to her brother to tell him that she would be gone until other notice of her returning home. She laid it onto the coffee table like that it would be in blatant sight and left the house, only looking back at it once to see Mr. Benjamin peering through the glass.

She boarded the flight to Yorknew City and she was now on her way to the hideout of the ruthless Genei Ryodan.

**Please review, I want to know in which way this story is going. Si vous préférez m'écrire un review en français, allez-y! C'est ma langue maternelle et je serais plus qu'heureuse de lire vos commentaires.**

**Until next time,**

**Wicked Vodka :3**


	2. A New Life Has Begun

**A/N: Hi! I'm finally back! *Gets trampled by angry readers* I'm sorry for not posting anything in so long, I was terribly sick. I finally found the strength to write something that made sense. I can't believe how much people like this story! Thank you very much for you sweet, kind and very supportive comments! Also, thanks for the story faves/alerts! I hope that I can make it worth your while!**

**If you have friends, family or even pets that like to read fanfics about Hunter X Hunter and looove Killua, please make them read my story, it would mean more than the world to me!**

**Hunter X Hunter is the proprerty of Mr. Togashi, I'll put the characters back when I'm done. Although it basically follows the same plotline, some of these scenes are indeed mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The young girl was seated in the first lane of the plane. She watched many people pass by, happy families with screeching babies or morose packs of business men. That caused her to frown slightly, feeling a little lonely, sitting there in the front. Her sullen mood vanished when she heard the ridiculous screams of a man; those words could only make her smile.

Kasumi Akane, that was her name, leaned over the ledge of her seat and peered into the crowded middle lane of the airplane. Her forehead wrinkled at the sight of the strange man that was bawling loudly.

He was a tall young fellow, with short and spiky black hair. He wore square framed glasses, not much unlike hers. After a while, the commotions died down and so did the man's shouting. When his tantrum was finally over, he came to sit right beside Akane, who tried to hide her surprise and annoyance.

'_If he's going to whine the whole 8 hour flight, I might as well shove a sock down his throat now,_' she thought bitterly as he started to yammer into his phone. He seemed like a quite sympathetic man, but he was much too jaunty for Kasumi's ears.

For the whole duration of the flight, he constantly tried to flirt with the air hostesses, but he failed miserably. She couldn't help but notice that awful cologne he was wearing and she was begging for someone to crack open a window.

"Can I help you with anything?" the man asked, eyeing her over his glasses.

Kasumi was caught off guard by the sudden question and waited a while before she relied like that she could gather herself.

"N-no." We could barely hear the stuttering and her face looked placid, no one knew that she was actually very nervous inside.

"You keep staring at me, surely there is something about me that interests you," he went on, even though it was blatantly not Kasumi's goal. She absolutely didn't want to be conversing with the man.

'_Think, Kasumi, think!_' She urged herself as she plastered on a plastic smile.

"I-I noticed that you have a lively personality." She was drowning in the pool of despair that she had formed for herself.

"Why thank you!" The man replied happily, grinning from ear to ear.

'_I think he has a few loose screws_,' she sighed inwardly.

"Are you going to Yorknew for the auctions?" He asked after a moment of awkward silence that hadn't seemed to bother him whatsoever.

"Yeah, I guess," Kasumi replied, crossing her legs and taking a thick book out of her bag. She opened it and started to flip the pages lazily, looking at the pictures and occasionally stopping to read the profiles.

"Whoa!" The man exclaimed, gawking at the book. "Is that a real Bingo Book?"

She nodded without lifting her head; he was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Does that mean that you are a bounty hunter?"

"What do you think?" Kasumi spat sarcastically.

"I never met a real bounty hunter before, although I have a friend that is a professional assassin."

"Do you?"

"Yeah," he looked very proud as he spoke those words. "His name is Killua Zoldyck and he is 12 years old. I've seen him in action and he is damn scary when he gets at it."

'_Where did I hear that name before?_' She asked herself as she looked through the index of her book. '_There. The_ whole_ Zoldyck family is figured in here! Are they really that strong?_'

She turned to the man that was still rambling about something that she wasn't paying attention to.

"Could you tell me more about them?"

"What?" He stopped speaking for a moment. She thought that it was a blessing for the ears, but it wasn't quite the time for that. "Well, from what I know, they are all insanely strong people, who are often employed by the extremely rich for assassinations. They carry out unlawful missions and they are renowned to be the best in what they do. I heard that there was a skyrocketing bounty on each of their heads, but no one has even gotten close to any of them and lived."

'_That would be an interesting target, should I ever desert the Ryodan_.' She imprinted the concerned pages with her nen and closed the book brusquely. She stuffed it into her bag and brought her attention on her neighbour. He was staring at her intently over his glasses, his lips parting slightly. She thought that he looked dumb like that.

"Can I help you?" She offered, pushing her own spectacles up the bridge of her nose.

"You wouldn't know, by any chance, things about the Genei Ryodan?"

"I don't know much," she replied and what she said was the truth. "A possible member here and there, that's all, but I've definitely heard about what they accomplished."

"That's what I thought. You could have never known more than that, you're just a young girl." He started to laugh at those words. Kasumi turned over to the porthole and observed the scenery.

The rest of the flight went smoothly. The man didn't speak to her again; instead he had fallen asleep and had begun to snore noisily. On the other hand, the auburn-haired girl was practising her nen, never shutting an eye. She needed to be prepared for whatever the Ryodan was going to throw at her.

When she stepped off of the footbridge at Yorknew's international airport, she finally felt somewhat relieved. She could move freely and could easily escape from any dangerous situations, as for when you are in a plane, those two things are practically impossible to come by.

She hailed a taxi at the front of the building and as she was going to close the door, a hand came to stop her. She observed with bewilderment the person; it was the same man that had sat beside her during the whole flight.

"What do you want?" Her words were a little blunt, but she was under complete shock, so it was understandable, even for her.

"I just wanted to give you my cell phone number."

"Why would I need that?"

"In the event that you need help with something, you can give me a call."

"How very gentlemanly of you, I'll keep that in mind."

"Until next time?"

"Yes, thank you for your help."

He removed his hand from the opening and slipped a small card inside. Kasumi caught it as it was falling and she looked at it. There was a series of number and then a name written in utterly poor calligraphy. The name was Leorio Paladiknight. She gave him a curt nod from behind the taxi's window and then gave the order to the cab driver to go to a nearby hotel.

Once she had entered the facility and locked herself into her given room; she went to retrieve the phone. She then took a case that contained small instruments and she began to disassemble the machine. A few minutes later, she had rigged the wires in order that nobody could eavesdrop onto her conversation. She composed 1-3-7-7-4-3-3-7-7 onto the dial and waited for someone to answer her call.

"Hello?" It was a strange voice that she heard. It was a bottomless deep and it engulfed her mind in incredible fear.

"Th-this is Kasumi Akane." Her voice wavered, but she decided that she wouldn't let this man get to her. She dug her nails deep into her skin and managed to fork out some courage to go on. "I have arrived in Yorknew and I am waiting for further instructions."

"Go to the corner of the 6th Avenue and the 8th Street at 9 P.M. tomorrow night. Be alone and try not to look around too much, it would raise suspicions. Someone will be there to greet you. Remember, stay stealthy and everything will be fine."

"Thank you." On that note, she hung up and held the phone tightly in her hand. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt unsure and frightened.

**A/N: Before we part for a very long time, I personally want to thank cookie2718, Kagome Echizen Fan and KiGaMi for the story alert/fave (You know what you did). ****Also, thank you to imafanfictionuseryey, KiGaMi and LiahFaile for their wonderful reviews! You guys make me happy to write! And thank you to readers like you :D**

**By the way, the name Kasumi Akane, if you put it in the standard Japanese style (surname after last name) like such, Akane Kasumi, it means Deep Red Mist.**


End file.
